criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mysteries Burn Down
Mysteries Burn Down is the fourth case appearing in the Newlands District, taking place as the fourth case out of the 61 in the season. Plot Just as the team heard the City Hospital was on fire, the player and Denise rushed towards the burning hospital, where they went inside and tried to save the patients in Ward 303. When the team got inside, they found nobody, but a man shot in the head. Martin then confirmed him to be Orlando Saunders, the OS they were looking for. The team sent the body to Martin and Liam, meanwhile they suspected Oslo Lewis, Priya Dasgupta and Carl Umberto for the murder. Martin had said that Orlando suffered a near shot, and the killer spat on his dead body. The heat practically evaporated it away, but, a trace of nicotine and tobacco was there. By this, the team understood the killer smoked. Then, the team heard the patients of Ward 303 were found in a locked room, the team went to the room and burst the door, and rescued them. The team then suspected the nurse Mia Moore and Jennifer Moore for the murder. At last, Mia was found to be the killer of Orlando. She said that she was the one who set the fire because their divine leader had said. Then, she jumped into the burning reception. Carla and Harvard reached the hospital and ordered Jack and the player to find Mia. The team searched the burning hospital lobby and found the dead body of Mia, burning. The team found her mobile phone on her pocket and sent it to Jim, who said that she received several texts from a Vulture. Then he also said that the signal was from a number 2223-4556. The team recognized the number as the mayor's son's. The team grilled him about this but he denied all the accusations. The team also got news that May, the accomplice of the Flame Vultures, knew every plan of the gangs. The team quickly headed to the prison, where they found the decapitated body of May Joon. Summary Victim * Orlando Saunders (Shot in the head) Murder Weapon * Pistol Killer * Mia Moore Suspects Oslo Lewis Broker * Age - 52 * Weight - 199 lbs * Eyes - Blue ' * '''Blood - AB-' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Champagne * Smokes Priya Dasgupta ''' ''Doctor'' * '''Age - 37 * Weight - 135 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - B+ Profile * Drinks Champagne * Smokes * Has a Dog Carl Umberto Mayor's Son * Age - 27 * Weight - 156 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Smokes Mia Moore Nurse * Age - 35 * Weight - 174 lbs * Eyes - Black * Blood - A-''' ''Profile'' * '''Drinks Champagne * Has a Dog * Smokes Jennifer Moore Single Mother * Age - 22 * Weight - 178 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - B-''' ''Profile'' * '''Smokes * Drinks Champagne * Has a Dog Killer's Profile * The Killer Smokes * The Killer Has a Dog * The Killer Drinks Champagne * The Killer is Female * The Killer is over 170 lbs Crime Scenes * Abandoned Ward * Bed * Burning Hall * Reception * Locked Room * Cupboard